Water For Elephants- Annabelle and Jacob's Story
by AlexJane97
Summary: This is my version of the book "Water for Elephants". It is a love story between Annabelle Rosenbluth (Marlena and August's daughter) and Jacob Jankowski. It has semi got the story line from the book, but I have added a few twists and turns throughout... Enjoy and please give me some feedback! Would really love it! Thanks! -Alexx :)
1. Chapter 1

_Water for Elephants_ – Annabelle and Jacob's Story

I sat at the window of the carriage as the landscape flashed past. Every state of America that the train sped through was a blur.

I was the twenty-one year old daughter of Marlena and August Rosenbluth, a ringmaster and star attraction of the Benzini Brothers- Most Spectacular Show on Earth. Momma was sitting on her and my father's bed, reading _Gone With the Wind_ as my father played poker with his friends.

"Annabelle Darling," Momma asked and I turned to look at her. She smiled at me and gestured for me to go to her. Her tightly curled blonde hair and blue eyes were looking at me with that natural nurturing warmness that was always present when I saw her. She was such a beautiful woman, meeting my father when they were both only young. My father was always on the circus train, and always a loose cannon. He was very controlling when it came to the acts and the workers. Sometimes Momma and I would be scared.

"Yes Momma?" I asked softly as I sat beside her. She sat up and ran her fingers through my long, bronze hair. She always wondered why my hair and blue eyes had been the way they were. She always called me her angel. I loved it.

"We'll be stopping soon... I might need your help with Silver's leg," She grinned. She knew I loved working with her horses, well all the animals. I nodded eagerly and she chuckled. The train slowed and Daddy came in with Earl by his side and another strange, young, handsome boy standing behind them.

"Hello my two lovely ladies! We have a new addition to our crew... This is..." My father turned to the young man, asking for help with his name.

"Jacob Jankowski sir..." His soft voice was soothing as his eyes locked on me. I smiled softly and Daddy looked at me.

"Yes, Jacob is our new Ivy League Veterinarian... This is my wife Marlena..." He pulled Momma to his side, smiling. Momma smiled.

"Welcome aboard Jacob.." She smiled softly and reached for me.

"And my beautiful daughter Annabelle..." I smiled and Jacob smiled back.

"Hello..." I said shyly and he chuckled lightly.

"Hello Annabelle, nice to meet you..." He grinned and I held back a giggle. The train slowed to a stop and my eyes were still on Jacob, his on me.

"We were just going to check on Starlight for you Darling..." Daddy informed us and Marlena narrowed her eyes.

"I already told you what was wrong with him..." Momma said sternly and pulled away, walking out, towards the horses carriage. I sighed and followed and heard everyone else follow...


	2. Chapter 2

We followed Momma out towards Silver's carriage. I felt Jacob right behind me and I dropped back to talk to him.

"So you're the stowaway that I heard about...?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Apparently news travels fast on trains..." Jacob shrugged and I smiled.

"Ever been on a train before Jacob?" He looked down at me and shoved his hands in he pockets. I looked at what he was wearing. He had a brown vest and brown suit pants with a light blue shirt underneath. He looked like he didn't belong somehow, like he had another life to live.

"No I haven't... I have seen a circus though... Ringli..." I shoved my hand on his mouth and he looked at me weirdly.

"Shhh... My father hates... _them_... more than anything... So watch what you say okay?" I hissed at him and he nodded. We reached the carriage and Daddy pulled the doors open to expose Silver, our beautiful star attraction horse. I ran up the ramp to stand with Silver and brush her mane.

"As you can see, Annabelle loves Silver... So we need to fix him..." Daddy explained and I smiled softly. Jacob came up behind me and I moved so he could look down his leg.

"It's an abscess..." Momma said sternly and I looked back at her.

"Darling..." Daddy said to her and she huffed. I ran my fingers through Silver's main as Jacob lifted his hoof to examine it. "It didn't look this bad in the show..." Jacob looked up at me wearily and I took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be good.

"Do you need a hoof tester?" Daddy asked and Jacob shook is head.

"No I don't think so..." Momma cut him off.

"It needs heat and cold until it breaks and a seaweed wrap... It'll be fine..." Momma argued and I sighed. She knew it was worse than that, she just didn't want to admit it. Jacob stood up and moved out of the way as Momma took Silver to his food and water. We both walked down the ramp to Daddy and Jacob took a deep breath.

"Well?" Daddy asked and they both looked at me. "Darling maybe you should go..."

"No! I wanna know what's wrong with my horse..." I complained and Jacob looked at me apologetically before her continued.

"Well I didn't want to say anything in front of Mrs Rosenbluth, but the horse has lamintis..." I gasped shakily and Jacob sighed, knowing this was what would happen.

"English?" Daddy asked, but I turned and ran to out carriage before I could hear the horrible news...


	3. Chapter 3

I sat sobbing in the carriage. I couldn't lose Silver, he was my favourite and only friend. I sniffled and spluttered as I heard the door open.

"Annabelle..." Momma whispered and I sat up.

"M-Momma..." I sobbed and she came to hug me tightly.

"Oh Baby..." She whispered into my hair. "We'll get you a new horse..."

"W-Wait... W-What's going to happen to Silver?" I asked shakily, looking up at her face.

"Well I... Darling... Jacob said... Well... There was only a matter of time... Before we had to..." I gasped shakily. Jacob had killed him?! I sobbed harder.

"H-He didn't!" I yelled and she tried to calm me down.

"Shh, Darling it's what had to happen..."

"NO!" I screamed and ran out towards the carriages again. I found Jacob standing outside one of the performer's carriages, watching Queenie and Walter practise their routine. I clenched my fists and shoved him hard. He stumbled sidewards and the looked to see who had given him the blow.

"Hey... What was...?" I cut him off by shoving him again.

"How could you do that?!" I yelled at him. He stared at me and took a step back.

"Bella I..."

"Don't call me that!" I screamed at him and Walter and Queenie stopped to see what was going on.

"Annabelle... It's what had to happen..." He told me carefully and I felt tears stream down my face.

"What?! You don't think you should run it by me before you go and kill my horse?!" I screamed at him and I heard Walter gasp.

"What have you done Jacob?" He whispered and Jacob looked from him to me.

"Well I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to let you get hurt riding him!" He yelled back at me.

"Since when do you care about me Jacob?!" I asked and he sighed.

"Don't worry..." He turned and jumped up into the carriage and Walter took one look at me, smiled softly and took Queenie inside with him. I stood there, confused. Did Jacob actually... Like me?


	4. Chapter 4

I walked away, stunned. Jacob's words rang through my head. _I wasn't going to let you get hurt riding him_. What did he even mean by that? I wiped my nose as I walked back into the house carriage. Momma was sitting on the bed and jumped up.

"Annabelle!" She said as she hugged me.

"Momma I'm sorry..." I whispered and she kissed my hair.

"Don't be sorry Darling... Daddy is going to red light him anyway..." She said and I jumped back and gasped.

"What?! What for?!" I shrieked and she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Because he killed out star attraction Darling..." She explained. I started to shake my head. No, I couldn't let him get thrown off the train! I looked at the wall clock. It was five-forty five in the afternoon. I had fifteen minutes to stop Dad. Suddenly the train started to move.

"Wait!" I screamed and ran to the door at the long end of the carriage.

"Annabelle, what are you doing?" Momma asked and I looked back at her for a second.

"I have to stop him!" I yelled and jumped onto the next carriage. I ran as fast as I could through all the performer's carriages, bumping into Barbara and her girls. I ran to find Walter in his cot and Queenie sitting on his lap. Jacob was sitting on the opposite side and he looked up when I burst through the door. Walter stood up and Queenie barked once.

"Hello Annabelle, nice to see you," Walter greeted me and I nodded. Jacob looked down at his hands.

"You're okay..." I whispered and he looked at me, confused.

"Um... Yes..." He stood up and came to stand in front of me. I took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something." I looked at his face.

"What is it?" I asked as I heard noise behind me. I spun around to see Earl, Blackie and Daddy coming in. I was shoved out of the way and they grabbed Jacob roughly. He yelled and reached towards me and I towards him. I screamed as they held him over the edge. Daddy held me away from him and I struggled.

"Stop!" I screamed. Jacob struggled, his eyes never leaving me.

"This circus, my circus... Is a sovereign nation... You break my law, you have to pay the penalty. I tell you to fix a horse, you shoot it? That's breaking my law. The penalty is red lighting. You need to get off the train, but we don't stop the train. There's a chance you'll survive, but it's unlikely..." I struggled again and so did Jacob.

"Mr Rosenbluth... Just let me explain alright!" Jacob yelled and Daddy shoot his head.

"No, no... No need. You took initiative, I respect that... But I'm a law biding man... Now toss him..." He commanded. I screamed.

"NO! Please no!" I yelled as the two men swung him.

"Annabelle!" Dad yelled at me and spun me around.

"You can't throw him!" I screamed at him and his face changed. The mask was the mask that happened every time he was about ready to... SMACK. His fist hit me right on the eye and I screamed. I fell to the floor as Jacob hit the back wall. I hid my face as tears streamed down my face.

"The only reason you're not a permanent part of this landscape right now is because you probably saved my Marlena form injury and you solved a great problem for me. You saw what we fed the cats, wasn't right was it? Now because of you, Silver will make sure they have some good, fresh meat until we sell some tickets. But you killed my star act, if we don't sell the tickets and the men aren't paid, they''re going to be looking for someone to blame. Welcome to the circus Cornell..." Dad got up and left me there on the straw to follow Blackie and Earl out. I heard Jacob get up slowly and come to my side.

"Annabelle..." He breathed. "Are you alright?"


	5. Chapter 5

I struggled to sit up. My head throbbed from the blow and I felt Jacob's hand on my back holding me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly and I put my hand on my head.

"I-I... I think so..." I whispered. Walter ran out and gasped when he saw me on the floor. He came to kneel next to Jacob on the straw.

"What happened?" He asked as I tried to keep myself from crying.

"He hit her..." He said harshly, "Has he ever done it before?" He asked and I nodded shakily.

"Yes, but only very few times..." I whispered and he shook his head.

"That's wrong!" He yelled and I shuddered.

"That's August... No offence..." Walter said and I shook my head.

"None taken..." I said hoarsely and Jacob took a deep, angry breath.

"Does Marlena know about any of this?" He asked and I shook my head.

"H-He would kill me..." I whispered and Jacob shook his head.

"It's not fair for you to have to go through that!" He said and I looked into his eyes. His face softened and his hand moved to my arm. He moved in slowly and Walter panicked.

"You don't know what you're doing Jacob!" He yelled and he stopped. I sighed, standing up shakily.

"I should go..." I whispered, but Jacob jumped up and stopped me.

"No, please stay..." He said and I looked at him. Walter shook his head.

"You're going to get yourself red lighted for this if August finds out!" He said and took Queenie towards the cook's carriage. Jacob sighed and pulled me into his and Walter's room and sat down on his bed. He patted the space next to him and I sat. He turned to me and I smiled a little.

"Are you sure you're alright? I can go to the..." I shook my head and cut him off.

"I'm fine, really," I told him and chuckled lightly.

"Alright..." I took a deep breath.

"Jacob... Why are you on this train? Won't your parents be really worried?" I asked and sorrow covered his face as he looked down at his hands.

"I um... My parents died in a car accident..." He whispered and I covered my mouth, holding back a gasp.

"Jacob... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..." He looked back up at me and took my face in his hands.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know..." He told me.

"I shouldn't have brought it up..." I said.

"I have a new life now..." He said and smiled softly. I took a deep breath.

"I don't know if this is the right life for you Jacob..." I told him.

"Any life with you is right for me..." He whispered and I gasped softly. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss me tenderly...


	6. Chapter 6

It was so perfect. Like nothing I'd ever felt before. He was so gentle with me, like I'd break if he held me too tightly. He pulled away and I smiled. He smiled along with me and took a deep breath.

"Well..." He whispered and I chuckled.

"Jacob?" I whispered breathlessly and he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Yes Bella..." I smiled.

"You know we have to keep this a secret right?" He sighed and nodded.

"Your father would kill me... Probably your mother too..." I chuckled lightly.

"Probably not Momma..." I said and he smiled.

"Well that makes me feel a little better." We both laughed. I lay my head on his chest and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled, closing my eyes. This felt amazing, to be actually loved and protected by someone that didn't want to hut me.

"Thank you..." I whispered and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"For what?" He chuckled lightly. I looked up at his face.

"For not wanting to hurt me..." I said quietly.

"I would never, ever hurt you Annabelle... Never forget that..." He kissed me again and I smiled against his lips. Suddenly we heard Dad yelling for us to come and see what he had found. We both sighed, our perfect and first moment had been ruined The train had stopped by now and we both got out to see Momma and my father were standing in front of a large set of doors with an open bottle of champaign.

"Gather around children!" Dad yelled and we all gathered. "I want you to experience the earthquake impact of what I'm about to show you." Jacob stood right behind me and Dad pulled me to his side. I saw the worried, yet angry expression as Dad held me close to his side. I smiled softly at him, but his eyes were on Dad. Momma caught my eye and I looked away quickly. I knew she would find out about Jacob and I, but I was hoping she didn't say anything to Dad.

"What is it Darling?" Momma asked as she pulled me in front of her and wrapped her arms around me. Jacob let out a sigh of relief and I chuckled lightly.

"Joe, pour the champaign... I have made an acquisition that will make Benzini Brothers a top show tour..." He took a glass and handed it to Momma, one to me and one for Jacob. I moved out of the way of him and Jacob came to stand behind me.

"Darling... I know I could never truly replace Silver for you, but I hope you'll give you the chance to try," He put his hands on her shoulders and I felt Jacob's hand on my back.

"Oh August you didn't need to do that..." Momma tried to say, but Dad turned to the doors.

"The doors..." He commanded and two of the men went to pull the doors open to expose a big, beautiful elephant...


	7. Chapter 7

The elephant was amazing. She walked out out slowly, a bunch of yellow flowers in her mouth. I heard Jacob laugh as he saw the magnificent animal.

"Children meet our salvation!" Dad said gleefully. Jacob rubbed my back softly and secretly and I couldn't help but smile. "We got ourselves a guaranteed sell out, crowd cheering bull... Her name's Rosie, she's fifty-three and she's brilliant..."

"What's that in her mouth?" Momma asked.

"She ran off, they found her eating a cemetery plot..." Dad explained, "I'm going to come up with a new star act around you and her."

"Darling I'm not getting up on that! I've never ridden an elephant in my life!" Momma argued. "Maybe Annabelle could..."

"No! She's not old enough!" Dad said and I huffed, "Besides, you didn't know how to stand on top of a galloping horse before I showed you, you're a fast learner... This act will go through the roof!" I zoned out as Dad talked to one of the men. I took a step forward towards her, but Jacob tugged me back softly. I sighed and looked at him. He looked at me as if to say, "Let me check how safe she is first." I nodded softly and he smiled.

"Good girl," He mouthed as a British man came towards us. He looked at Dad.

"You da bull man?" He asked. Dad pointed to one of the other men.

"He's my animal keeper."

"You ain't got no bull man, I gotta tell the township, or else can't sell it to ya..." He turned to walk away.

"Well I'm the bull man..." Jacob said. I looked back at him in confusion. "Trust me," He whispered before he stepped around me.

"Well speak up, I don't got all day..." The man turned back. "See this animal? This here is the stupidest god damn animal on the face of God's good earth. Here's your bull hook," He handed Jacob a hook. "You're gonna need it. Good luck to ya... If I ever see another dumb bull in my life, it'll be too soon..." He chuckled lightly as Rosie stuck her nose in the water, pulled it out and let out a spray of water. It covered all of us and we all laughed. The man walked away, not impressed and Dad came over to Jacob.

"Cornell, give her a once over. Darling get acquainted, you two are going to make history..." Dad walked away and Jacob walked over to Rosie. He patted her head, smiled and turned to gesture for me to come over. I grinned and walked over with Momma.

"Alright you two... What's going on?" She asked and I shot a worried look at Jacob.

"Between?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even. She raised an eyebrow at me as she went over to Rosie's side.

"The both of you... I saw the looks..." She said and I took a deep breath, getting ready to tell her.

"Don't tell Daddy..." I whispered and she smiled, grabbing the ladder.

"I won't tell him... I think you'd be perfect together... Jacob will you help me with this ladder?" She asked and I sighed a sigh of relief. Jacob smiled and went to hold the ladder for Momma. She climbed up to sit on Rosie's shoulders.

"Oh, oh my... Well I think it's very important to form an off-stage relationship... How do I look?" She grinned and Jacob came to stand behind me, putting his arm freely around my waist, not needing to hide it.

"You two are perfect together..." He said and I smiled.

"Yes Momma..." She smiled and blew me a kiss.

"Protect my daughter Jacob... August is not allowed to know... He'll kill all of us." Jacob nodded sternly.

"I promise... She's safe with me I promise..." Momma smiled and so did I. Momma was happy... Daddy was the only one in our way now...


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting at the carriage window again, dressed in my pretty sky blue, satin party dress. Momma was curling my hair and Daddy was in putting his suit on. Momma leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Darling Jacob is wonderful..." She whispered, too low for Daddy to hear, and I smiled.

"I know Momma," I grinned. She kissed just under my eye and I held back a hiss of pain. I'd developed a black eye after Dad's little stunt and I had to put loads of make-up on so Momma didn't see. I couldn't tell Jacob either, he'd kill my father. I knew that Jacob didn't like him after what he did to me, but I couldn't risk any hope of a relationship between them.

There was a knock on the door and I grinned widely.

"Restrain yourself Love... Your father can't know remember." I sighed as Momma looked at the door. "Come in..." Jacob stepped through the door in the clothes he had been wearing all day. "Jacob, so glad you could come and celebrate our new, beautiful elephant..." I smiled and he smiled back. I got up and hugged him.

"Hi..." I whispered.

"Hello Beautiful... you look amazing..." He whispered, knowing my father was not far away.

"Thank you..." I smiled.

"I feel a little... ah... Under-dressed..."

"Nonsense!" Dad said as he came out from behind the curtains. Jacob and I separated quickly and Momma chuckled lightly. "Told you, nothing but the best for our very own Cornell graduate vet... Which I might add, those Ringling fools do not have... I checked..." He was fixing his tie and I sighed. He pulled open the curtains to their bed and lying across it was a snazzy tuxedo. I grinned as Jacob took a few steps into the room. "I thought you might need some new threads and a shave. Can't have my Ivy League vet smelling like his patients..." Momma and I both chuckled as Dad pushed Jacob in so he could get changed and Momma helped Daddy with his tie.

The meal that Daddy and the cooks had organised was amazing. Jacob and I sat on one side of the round dinner table and Momma and Daddy on the other. It was nice to smell Jacob when he didn't smell like the animals. He had a nice, sweet smell about him, lavender mixed with a little dust. I liked it. Daddy told Jacob the stories of how he and Momma started at the circus. Ringling came up a few times in our conversation.

"Those damned brothers... They sold families the idea that they had a show their mothers and daughters could see. Safe for the kids and no one could touch their bookings... But we're on our way..." He took a drag of his cigar and I took a deep breath before he puffed the smoke out.

"This bull has to be spectacular... I take care of the spectical, now I need someone to take care of the bull..." Daddy explained and I took Jacob's hand under the table, as reassurance about what was about to be said.

"August wants you to be the bull man... You'll have full charge of training Rosie... and a raise!" Jacob started to shake his head, I squeezed his hand softly.

"A modest raise, you'll hardly notice it..."Daddy said and Jacob sighed.

"I don't know anything about elephants..." He confessed and I chuckled once.

"Do you want me to tell him the truth?" Daddy asked Momma and she nodded. "Some outfit will be feeding off our carcass if we don't bring in the people... And I mean crowds falling over their feet to get inside our big top... This bull has got to work Jacob... She's got to..." Jacob looked down and then back at Daddy.

"I have to tell you something and I'm not sure you'll trust me after you hear it..." He said softly and I looked up at him, worried. Momma narrowed her eyes softly and Daddy took another drag. "I never finished Cornell, I'm not a real vet... I didn't get my degree... I'm not licences..." Jacob gulped and I looked at Dad, scared at his reaction. He took a deep breath.

"Jacob..." He said and I braced myself. "Do you think Lucinda the fat lady weighs eight hundred pounds?" Momma chuckled and so did I.

"She's four hundred at tops..." Momma explained.

"Do you think the tattooed lady was tattooed by head hunters in Borneo?"

"She's from Pittsburgh! It took her nine years to ink herself! Tell him about the hippo Darling..."

"When she died, we travelled two weeks with a pickled hippo!" Everyone laughed and Daddy sighed. "Jacob, the world's run on tricks... Everyone plays. But it's having a true talent... A gift born within that no degree can give you... You have that talent. You know with one look at Silverstar. You have to learn my dear boy that the rules of these United States of suckers does not apply to us..." He poured everyone another glass of champagne and we all lifted our glasses. "To talent and illusion."

"To Rosie..." Jacob laughed nervously and I stroked his hand softly. He looked down at me and smiled softly.


	9. Chapter 9

The music played softly as Momma and Daddy danced. Daddy had his head on Momma's chest, having drunken too much, and they both swayed with the music. Jacob had had nearly the same amount, but it seemed he was fine. The two of us were sitting on the window seat, my hand in his as we assumed Daddy couldn't see. He leaned over to kiss my hair and I looked up at him.

"Dance my love?" He asked, the drunkenness showing in his voice. I hushed him.

"Shh..." I whispered and he laughed.

"Come on! One dance!" He demanded and I sighed. I had no time to answer before he pulled me up off the seat and into his arms. I giggled softly as we started to dance and I lay my head against his chest. I heard commotion happening beside us and we both looked up to see Daddy kissing Momma roughly.

"Darling... Be gentle Darling... We have a guest..." Momma looked up at us as Daddy clenched her chin. Jacob and I stopped dancing and watched in horror. "August... August... You don't know your own strength Darling..." I tried to pull away from Jacob to help Momma, but Jacob held me tightly. "I'm right here..." Daddy looked at her sleepily and I sighed. "Come on, let's get you to bed..." Momma pulled Daddy to their bedroom and pulled the curtains closed. I sighed and went to sit on the seat. Jacob came to kneel in front of me and took my hands.

"What's wrong Baby?" He whispered and I looked at him wearily.

"I don't like seeing them like that," I whispered and he stroked my hands.

"It'll be okay... I'm not going to let anyone hurt you... Not even your father..." He promised and I leaned down to kiss him. We heard the curtains open and close again and we both broke the kiss quickly. Momma came out and smiled softly at us.

"I'm sorry about that Jacob..." She whispered and he chuckled lightly.

"It's fine Mrs Rosenbluth..." He said and I smiled.

"Please, call me Marlena..." She said and he stood up.

"Well thank you Marlena... Bella..." He smiled at me and I stood up too. He walked towards the door an I followed him out. He turned to me and leaned over to kiss me softly. "I'll see you tomorrow..." He smiled.

"Looking forward to it..." He chuckled and turn to stagger off into the darkness. I smiled to myself as I turned to walk back inside and change, ready for bed.

I was sitting in Rosie's temporary home, waiting for Jacob to emerge so I could make fun of his hangover. I'd woken up not long after Momma and she seemed fine and so did I. Momma had gone to practice with the girls and I'd heard that Jacob had been formally welcomed by Walter and Barbara. Barbara. I wasn't aware of what had happened last night and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I felt a pain in my chest. Jealousy maybe? I sighed as Jacob came around the corner in a navy blue shirt and cream overalls. He had a little paint on his face and I giggled. He jumped slightly at the sound and I smiled.

"Morning Cornell..." I grinned as I stood up and walked towards him.

"Morning Bells..." He groaned and I cocked my head slightly.

"You okay Mr Clown?" I chuckled and he scowled.

"You're having a lot of fun with this aren't you?" He asked, rubbing his temples.

"Yupp!" I smiled and we both turned to Rosie. She was kneeling on the floor and Jacob chuckled as she staggered to get up.

"Well Good morning to you too..." He wrapped his arm around my waist. Rosie made her noise and we both smiled. "Ready to get to work?" Rosie raised her trunk and almost slapped Jacob in the face. He smiled and put his hand on her trunk. "You're going to have to go easy on me today... I'm not in the best... form..." I giggled and we had company.

"Wild party I hear..." Momma came behind us. I chuckled and Jacob spun around. He chuckled and nodded.

"Well I've forgotten most of it..." Daddy came behind us and Jacob and I parted.

"Good morning Children..." Dad said and Momma went to hug him.

"Good Morning Darling..." She smiled.

"Where were you?" He asked Momma and Jacob shook hands with Rosie, zoning out.

"I went to practice with the girls..." They both turned to Jacob.

"Clearly your charms are effective on love-sick pachyderm... Too bad they were less successful with Barbara..." I narrowed my eyes at Jacob and he looked at me, obviously not remembering what he did last night.

"Barbara? I-I... I didn't... I..." He stuttered and I huffed.

"Word says you didn't, but I heard you gave it the old Cornell try..." I tried to hold back my reactions that I really wanted to show. I wanted to slap him or yell or scream at him, but Daddy would find out about us. I clenched my jaw and turned and walked away, back to out house carriage...


	10. Chapter 10

I lay across my bed, crying into my pillow. I knew Jacob wasn't a good idea. He seemed perfect, but what he did last night, it wasn't right. I thought that maybe he loved me, but obviously I was wrong. I heard my curtains open and I braced myself for Jacob, but Momma came to sit beside me and put her had on my back.

"Annabelle..." She whispered and I sniffled. "I know you're mad at him, and he feels extremely bad... That bad that he asked me to come and check on you..."

"He was with Barbara last night Momma... There's no way she didn't..." She cut me off.

"Bella he would never do that to you..." She said and I sat up.

"That doesn't mean it didn't happen!" I almost yelled. I heard someone come into the carriage. Jacob appeared, his face full of pain and worry. Momma looked up at him and smiled softly.

"See? He wouldn't be here, risking what you have, if he didn't love you..." Jacob nodded in agreement and I sighed.

"Jacob I'm sorry..." I whispered and he took a couple of steps towards me.

"Bella I..." I jumped up and wrapped my arm around him. I sobbed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "Oh Bella..." He whispered into my hair and I sniffled.

"Marlena? Annabelle?" We heard Dad call and we all panicked. Jacob looked at me with fear.

"Get under the bed!" I hissed and he threw himself on the floor and rolled under the bed. Momma and I both sat on the bed as Dad came in and we both looked at him.

"There you are... I was looking everywhere for you..." I crossed my legs and watched him.

"We're here..." I said.

"Marlena have you seen Jacob?" He completely ignored me and I huffed.

"No I haven't Darling... Why?" Momma asked.

"I need him to fix up Rosie... She's bleeding..." Dad confessed and turned to walk away and out the door. Jacob climbed out from under the bed and Momma helped him up. He joined me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"What did he do?" I asked Jacob and he looked at me, confused.

"Who love?" He asked and I sighed.

"Dad! He hurt Rosie didn't he?" I asked and he sighed.

"Annabelle..." Momma warned and I got up.

"Can people actually tell me things?! You can't hide stuff from me all my life! Dad ignores me and now no one will tell me anything!" I almost yelled. Momma got up and came to touch my face.

"Bella, Daddy did hurt Rosie, but only because she wasn't doing what she was told..." Momma explained and Jacob sighed.

"There had to be a way to teach her without hurting her... August didn't let up until she was that hurt she couldn't walk. Annabelle do you want to help me get her into the carriage?" I nodded and he stood up. "Alrighty... let's go..." I followed him out to were Rosie lay, blood on her skin...


	11. Chapter 11

I gasped shakily and ran to her side. Rosie looked at me and I knelt beside her. I felt tears well up in my eyes and Jacob put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why would he do such a thing?" I whispered and he rubbed my shoulder.

"I don't know Baby..." He whispered back and I took a deep shaky breath. "Come on, we'll get Rosie in the carriage before your father finds out." I took a deep shaky breath and stood up. Jacob stood up with me and I moved out of the way as Jacob grabbed the bull hook.

"Y-You're not going to use that are you?" I asked and he looked at me.

"What else should I use?" He asked and I looked at him, pleading in my eyes. He came over to me and caressed my cheek. "Piękna Bella ..." He whispered and I looked at him, confused.

"What language was that?" I asked and he chuckled lightly.

"Polish... I'm Polish," he explained and I grinned.

"Really? Say something else!" I smiled and he did too.

"Alright um... Proszę wstać Rosie ..." I smiled and we heard commotion behind us and we turned to see Rosie standing. I smiled and Jacob was confused. "Iść do przodu..." Rosie took a few steps forward and Jacob grinned. "I-I got it..." He whispered and I watched him. He turned to me and grinned.

"Got what?" I asked.

"She only answers to commands in Polish... That's it!" I chuckled and he hugged me. I laughed and he pulled me up into his arms.

"Jacob!" I squealed and laughed. "Put me down! Daddy might..."

"Shh, you're Dad might hear!" He said and carried me away. "Śledź Rosie!" I giggled as he carried me to Rosie's carriage. She staggered along behind and I watched her, scared that she might hurt herself. She curled up in the carriage and Jacob set me down beside her. "I'll be back soon..." He kissed me softly before her turned and jumped out of the carriage. Rosie reached towards me with her trunk and I moved to lie on her side. She nudged me with her trunk and I smiled, stroking her with my hand. Jacob walked back in with a bucket and he smiled when he saw me.

"Well I see you two have gotten closer..." He chuckled and I smiled. He knelt beside me and rung out the cloth that was in the bucket. I calmed her while Jacob washed the bloody wound. She cringed and made noises of pain. I shushed her and I saw Jacob's look of disgust. I could tell he hated my father for what he did to Rosie and I didn't blame him. I closed my eyes as it got dark outside. Jacob chuckled lightly as I started to drift off to sleep.

"Come on you..." I heard him whisper as his arms wrapped around me and I woke a little.

"J-Jacob?" I groaned and he chuckled again.

"I've got you Baby..." He said softly and I heard a door creak open.

"Hey Jake... Woah! What's going on?!" I heard Walter ask loudly and I stirred.

"Shh... She's trying to sleep!" Jacob hissed at him and Walter huffed. Jacob sat on his bed and propped me up against his shoulder. I snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Jacob! What did I tell you?!" Walter hissed back.

"Walter it's fine... August doesn't know... It's going to be fine..."

"You think you're in love with her?" He asked.

"Yes I believe I am... No matter what you say I'm not leaving her..." Walter sighed.

"I know she's really beautiful, but it's not worth getting thrown off a train for!" Walter said and Jacob rubbed my back.

"She is worth it Walter... You'll see..." That's when I drifted off to sleep fully.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up against Jacob's chest. He was fast asleep, snoring softly and Walter and Queenie were awake in Walter's cot. I groaned and sat up carefully, making sure I didn't wake Jacob. I moved off him and sat on the floor. Walter looked at me and smiled softly. Queenie barked softly and jumped down to curl up on my lap. I patted him softly and Walter chuckled.

"He doesn't like many people..." He confessed and I chuckled lightly.

"Really? He doesn't seem like that..." I whispered and Jacob stirred lightly.

"Well, he didn't like Jacob for a little while... But he's warmed up to him..." Walter explained and I smiled.

"So did I..." I whispered and Queenie nuzzled me. I patted him again and I heard the chattering of crowds outside.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I asked and Walter gasped and jumped up. Jacob startled awake and Walter shook him.

"Huh? What?!" Jacob looked at me and I looked at Walter.

"We're gonna be late for the spec!" Walter yelled. Jacob took a deep breath and got to his feet.

"Alright... Alright Walter! You go get ready, Bella and I will get Rosie..." Jacob said and I stood up. Walter called Queenie and they both ran out the door. Jacob yawned and followed Walter. I followed him and we went to Rosie's carriage. She was awake and Jacob smiled.

"Dzień dobry Rosie, czas show!" He told her and I cocked my head, wondering what her was saying. We got her out of the carriage and towards the big top. Momma got her dressed up and Daddy took her to line up for the spec. Jacob and I sat in the crowd, holding hands and cuddling, because it was the only place we could be ourselves without Daddy knowing. We watched all the performers walk around the big top and Rosie staggered towards the crowd. Jacob leaned forward in his seat, watching carefully. She stopped and the crowd thought it was just part of the show. I took a deep breath. I saw Daddy's face and he wasn't happy. I freaked out and jumped down of the stands. Jacob ran after me and caught me before I could go far.

"What the hell are you thinking Annabelle?" He hissed and I struggled.

"He's going to..." I yelled just as it happened. Dad lost his temper and started to violently jab Rosie. I struggled harder, but Jacob kept a hold on me. Momma held on tightly as Rosie got up on her hind legs. I screamed as I watched her run towards the exit of the tent. The beam on the opening was too low for both to fit under and I turned to close my eyes and I couldn't bare to watch. I heard Jacob chuckle lightly and I turned back to see Momma gripping the bar, doing acrobatics off of it. I sighed as Momma walked out of the big top and Daddy followed. As did we...


	13. Chapter 13

Rosie was no where to be seen. Jacob and I ran through the tents and found Momma leaning against the lion's car, hissing in pain. Daddy had her ankle in his hand and Barbara was standing beside them, worry on her face. I tried not to react to her and went over to Momma.

"Are you okay Momma?" I whispered shakily and Jacob came behind me.

"I'm fine Darling... I just landed funny on my heel," She explained and I took a deep breath.

"Jacob... Get Rosie back before we're driven out of town!" Dad said angrily and Jacob nodded.

"I'll be back soon..." He whispered to me, grabbed the bull hook and met Camel at the door of the tent. Barbara and I helped Momma back to our carriage and I sat outside on the step, waiting for Jacob.

"I had fun with your boyfriend the other night..." I heard Barbara's voice as she came outside.

"He's not my boyfriend..." I grumbled.

"Oh really? Well you wouldn't mind if I said I got in first..." She grinned slyly and I stood up.

"You're lying!" I said and she chuckled.

"So he is your boyfriend?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..." I said through my teeth.

"He's good... Especially when he's drunk..." She licked her teeth and turned to walk away. I clenched my fists and went inside to see Momma. The doctor had arrived and was checking Momma over. I sank into a chair and crossed my arms across my chest. Momma looked at me and chuckled.

"Are you okay Darling?" She asked and I took a deep breath.

"Fine..." I said as the doctor finished and Jacob came in the door. I smiled softly and Daddy looked up at Jacob.

"Are you alright Marlena?" Jacob asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, a sore wrist and a bruised heel... I'll be fine..." She smiled and Jacob did too. "I think August could use a drink... Maybe you should take him out Jacob." Daddy lit his cigarette and looked up.

"Did you catch that bull?" Dad asked harshly and Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah, I ah... Got her back in her car eventually..." Jacob said. Dad huffed.

"Good," He said as he stormed past, grabbed the bull hook and walked out the door.

"August?" Momma called as she got up and Jacob and I followed her. I sprinted to the door of Rosie's car and stood in his way.

"Daddy no!" I screamed at him. Jacob tried to reason with him. He grabbed Daddy's shoulder, but Dad threw him on the ground and almost hit him with the bull hook. He stopped himself and came to throw me out of the way. I hit the inside of the car, head and shoulder first. I cried in pain and I heard Jacob try to jump up, but Earl tackled him to the ground.

"ANNABELLE!" Momma screamed as Dad started thrashing at Rosie with the bull hook. Brady slid the door closed so there was no way out. I screamed and cried as Daddy hurt her more and more. I heard the yelling of my name coming from outside the car and I tried to stand and grab the hook, but it sliced my arm. I screamed and fell back against the wall as he finished. He dropped the hook and slid the door open roughly without even looking at me. I sat, curled up on the ground and bleeding as Earl, himself and Brady left. Momma came in and knelt beside me.

"Oh Bella..." She whispered as Jacob, Walter and Camel jumped into the car. Jacob took one look at Rosie and then came over to me. Momma moved out of the way so he could take my hand.

"How badly did he hurt you?" He asked softly and I showed him my arm. Momma gasped and Jacob shook his head.

"We need to get a lot of whisky..." Camel said and Jacob gathered me into his arms. Momma stood and I looked up at her, tears streaming even more.

"I'll go see if I can get some," she explained, "Will you look after her?" Jacob nodded and Momma left. Walter took off his scarf and handed it to Jacob.

"Here... This will help stop the bleeding," He said and Jacob wound it around my arm. I hissed at the pain and Camel cringed.

"T-Thank you..." I whispered and Walter smiled softly.

"I don't understand how a man like that wants to be around animals in the first place... Or children... Shouldn't have the right if you ask me..." Camel said and I saw tears well up in Jacob's eyes. I snuggled into him and he nuzzled my hair.

"I'm so sorry Baby..." He whispered and I sniffled.


	14. Chapter 14

I refused to stay within a mile of my father, so Jacob and Walter let me stay with them. It had been three days, and he didn't even bother to try and contact me. Jacob and I were doing well to stay a secret, considering for all my father knew, I could have been dead. I helped Jacob clean up Rosie and she seemed fine. Momma would come and see me without August knowing. Jacob insisted that I see her, saying how happy I got when I did.

"Bella, I don't blame you for not wanting to see your father again, but he is very sorry... He wants to say it to you in person..." Momma informed me and I shook my head.

"I'm not seeing him. He hurt me Momma!" I said as Jacob sat beside me.

"Baby I don't trust him any more than you do, but he is your father..." He said and I sighed.

"Fine... but I'm not going alone..." I grumbled and Momma smiled.

"Jacob and I will both be with you..." She stood up and reached for my hand. I stood up and Jacob followed us to the meals tent. Dad was sitting at a table on his own and looked up when he heard people come towards him.

"Annabelle!" He gasped and jumped up to hug me. "Oh I was so worried... I am extremely sorry..." He whispered and I sighed.

"I know..." He gestured for us all to sit and we all sat. "Jacob, we need to find a way to get Rosie to c-operate..." Jacob smiled.

"Well in a matter of face... Bella and I figured out what she answers to..." Jacob explained and Dad's eyes widened.

"You did?! Well don't hold back..."

"She responds when you speak to her in Polish... I'll show you..." We all followed Jacob to where Rosie was pinned in the ground under a shade cloth. He smiled and turned to her.

"Stań Rosie," he said and Rosie stood on her hind legs. Dad watched in awe as Jacob spoke to her and taught Dad what to say.

Rosie had learnt quickly to trust Dad after that. She did as she was told in every show and we brought in plenty of crowds and money. Dad was happier now that his star attraction worked, he didn't ignore me as much and didn't try to hurt me, but that didn't mean Jacob liked him any more than he did.

"Gather around children..." Dad called as he stood on the barrel in the middle of the big top. Jacob and I had been teaching Rosie some new tricks, and possibly other things in secret. All the performers gathered around Daddy and he grinned.

"The circus is nothing without its traditions. It's a family. And like any other family, when a new member is born, it has to be greeted with celebration and with gratitude. I know we've all been busy lately, with sold out performances... Thank the Gods!" Everyone applauded and Daddy continued,

"But I'd like to take this moment before today's show to gather together. We close our eyes..." We all did as we were told. "And we thank whoever is up there, that sends desperate men running for the rails... Because it was a lucky day when Jacob Jankowski jumped our train!" Jacob was pushed forward and I tried not to react.

"It's because of his discovery that we have the greatest star attraction in the Benzini Brothers history! And so to officially welcome him into our family, we open our eyes and we give him the traditional Benzini Brothers welcome!" That's when the pies, soda water and confetti started to fly. Jacob was covered in seconds and laughter filled the air. All the girls took turns kissing his cheeks and Barbara eyes me as she did, trying to make me jealous. I walked forward and caressed his cheek.

"Congratulations Jacob..." I whispered and kissed his lips. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Baby..." He whispered back. I smiled and he ruffled some pie into my hair.

"Momma asked me to ask you if you could bring Rosie around to our tent after the show?" I asked as I tried to get pie out of my hair.

"Of course... I'll be there..." He answered and I poked my tongue out at him before I left the tent to help Momma get ready for the show...


	15. Chapter 15

Momma and I stood in her tent after the show, Momma in her black silk dress and me in my white satin dress. Momma and I had planned a surprise for Daddy since this morning and we hoped it would work.

"Where do you want her?" Jacob asked and I spun around to see him with a clump of chains on his shoulder and Rosie following behind. I grinned widely and Momma smiled.

"Just over there would be fine..." She said as Jacob nodded and went to stake her to the ground. When he was done he came and wrapped his arms around me, making sure we were in the tent where no one could see.

"Hiya..." I smiled and he kissed me.

"Hello Beautiful..." He whispered, "You look amazing..."

"Well thank you..." I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"What have we here?" Daddy asked as he came around the side of the tent. Jacob let me go and opened the champagne for Momma.

"It's for you... Surprise! Congratulations Darling..." Momma poured glasses of champagne. Jacob turned to walk away.

"Jacob where are you going?" Daddy asked and I watched them both carefully.

"This is your thing..." He said and Daddy smiled, not his normal smile, a scary smile.

"No, please join us..." Daddy said and Jacob walked back, his eyes on me. We all raised our glasses.

"To August, a genuine miracle man for making a star attraction out of me... And gifting me with a beautiful and talented daughter..." I blushed and we all clinked our glasses.

"Many thanks..." Daddy smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. I smiled and Jacob smiled softly too. "Forgive me for arriving too soon and spoiling the surprise. I could go back out and give you more time. Or better yet, Marlena and I could leave and let you two finish up by yourselves..." Jacob looked at me, shock in his eyes. We both knew that Daddy had figured it out. "In fact it gave me an idea for the show... Marlena, come and sit..."

"Now this is the story... A first dance, two characters... The daughter of the owners of a big, top selling circus; hopelessly in love with the shows veterinarian... We start with a romantic melody that sweeps them onto the dance floor. He wraps his arms around her..." I looked at Jacob and he took a deep breath. "He wraps his arms around her..." Daddy repeated and I looked at Momma. She looked at me apologetically and nodded. Jacob wrapped his arms around me. I put one hand on his shoulder and one on his waist.

"Now, they look into each others eyes..." I sighed and turned to look at Daddy.

"Daddy..." I tried to say.

"Look at him!" He ordered and I jumped a little. Jacob held me tightly and I looked up into his pretty green eyes. "She touches his cheek." I did as I was told and Jacob's eyes are full of fear and apologies. "And gently runs her hand down his neck, and plays with his hair." I do so. "Never leaving his eyes."

"August..." Momma tried to say, but Daddy ignored her.

"He slides his hand lower, lower... Below her waist." I felt Jacob's hand slide down my back and it felt nice. "But, she slaps his wrist... As if to protect herself from his rude actions." I sighed and slapped his hand lightly. I looked back up at him, apologising.

"That's it... The audience would eat it up... Finally Annabelle you will get to be in the show..." I sighed, ignoring him as Jacob let me go. "It's funny how things pan out... You should know by now Annabelle that I know you too well for you to hide things from me..." I took a deep breath. "You and Jacob are over." I spun around and stared at him.

"So I get in trouble for keeping this from you... But look at what you're keeping from Momma!" I raised my hand and wiped the make-up off my eye to expose my dark, purple bruise. I heard Momma gasp and Jacob took a deep breath.

"August! You did this to her!?" She yelled and Jacob came behind me.

"Let's go Bella..." He said.

"That's it? You're leaving with him?" Dad asked angrily.

"I never said that!"

"Well what if I fire him? You'll never see him again!" I spluttered out a sob and Dad grinned. Jacob took a deep breath and I turned to him.

"Please..." I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Annabelle..." He whispered and kissed my forehead before he turned to walk away. I broke down in tears as Dad came up behind me and threw me against the table. The glasses smashed and I screamed. I heard Jacob yell and come barrelling toward Dad. He tackled Dad to the ground and started to punch his face. Momma came and wrapped her arms around me. Jacob was pulled off Dad and out of the tent. Dad stood up, grabbed the champagne bottle and smashed the end. He stalked towards Jacob as Earl stopped before Dad could hit him.

"Sir... the roubs..." He said and Jacob was thrown away. Walter got him and took him towards the carriages. I staggered to my feet and Dad turned to Momma and I.

"You..." He glared at Momma.

"Annabelle... Go..." She whispered.

"You made her!" Daddy yelled. "She should never have been alive!" Momma pushed me out of the the way as Dad barrelled towards her.

I gasped and ran towards Jacob. I knocked on the door and I heard a sudden silence and a blade pulled out.

"Jacob?" I whispered shakily and the door swung open. Camel, Brady, Walter and Jacob all stood in the room.

"Bella are you alright?" He asked as the train started to move. I nodded and panicked.

"Daddy gave the order to Blackie... They're coming for you..." I whispered. He took a deep breath. "You have to get off the train Jacob..." He nodded and grabbed his jacket. He said goodbye to his friends and followed me to the sliding doors on the carriage. We slid them open.

"If we don't get too far, there's a hotel close by... You can stay there... But don't stay longer than the night..."

"Come with me..." He said and I stared at him.

"J-Jacob... I can't... They'll find me..."

"Baby you'll be safe..." He whispered and I looked out into the darkness. "Bella there's a better kind of life that's meant for you. Whether it's with me or not... Whether you love me or not... It doesn't matter... But it's gotta be now." He reached out to offer me his hand and I took it. We saw Blackie emerge and we jumped. We his the stony ground and it knocked the breath out of me. We got up and ran.


	16. Chapter 16

We got to a hotel and that's when I broke down. I fell to my knees on the floor and Jacob knelt beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to the bed.

"What did he do to you?" He whispered, his velvet voice soothing.

"H-He said h-he wished I-I'd n-never been b-born..." I whispered shakily.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that Baby..." He said hopefully.

"He meant it!" I said and he hushed me.

"Shh, you're safe now..." He whispered as he pulled me into his arms and took me to the bed. He lay me down softly and sat on the edge, caressing my cheek. I looked into his eyes as he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist and moved under the blankets...

I woke up the next morning to the warm sun on my face. I opened my eyes to see Jacob pulling his shirt back over his head and I got a glimpse of his smooth, muscular back. I smiled softly as he looked out the window and I moved. He turned and smiled at me.

"Hey..." He said softly and leaned down to kiss me. I took a deep breath as my mind came to terms with out situation again.

"Jacob, we have to keep moving..." I said and sat up, pulling the straps of my dress back up.

"Hey don't worry... We'll get the first bus out of here. We'll make our way to Ethica, I'll call my dean, take my finals... We'll do whatever job we can until my license comes in... Then we'll go to Ringling..."

"Ringling's a tough act to break into... I don't have any experience anyway... We can't just walk through the door..."

"No, no, no, no..." He hushed softly as he came around the bed and sat with me, "Not if we offer ourselves as a team... Me as a vet and you as a performer... It's a sweet deal." I smiled softly. He had faith that I could be a performer, no one ever had before... Suddenly the door crashed open. Earl and some other men bellowed through the door and pushed Jacob against the bed and grabbed me.

"NO!" I screamed as the punched Jacob unconscious and I struggled in Earl's arms. He towed me out of the room. "No please..." I sobbed, but Earl punched me out before I could even get out of the hotel.

I woke up in the carriage. My head ached as I sat up on my bed. I heard rain pouring down against the roof of the carriage and the night air smelled good through the cracks in the windows. I dared to stand up and walk to the curtain. Daddy was sitting on his chair near the wood fire, three empty bottles of whisky on the floor and a full glass in his hand. This wasn't going to be good.

"You think you can get away that easily?" He slurred and I was breathing heavily. "That boyfriend of yours can't just whisk you away and think I won't come and get you... You my Darling weren't supposed to happen. You were an accident..."

"You're lying!" I screamed at him. He stood up shakily and came towards me. "Stay away from me..." I warned and he chuckled darkly.

"You're my new star attraction..." He purred and pinned me against the wall.

"But what about...?" I tried to whisper, but he cut me off.

"Your mother isn't here anymore..." He said and I gasped shakily.

"What did you do to her?!" I screamed and pushed him roughly. He stumbled backward and smashed some glasses.

"Don't worry... I didn't kill her... She's just... A little sore..." He said and I felt tear stream down my face.

"You monster!" I punched him on the jaw and this set him off. He threw me against the wall and I slid to the ground. He kicked me in the chest and I coughed violently.

"You're going to do as I say..." He demanded and I looked up at him.

"I don't have to do anything for you!" I growled and he kicked me again.

"You're mine Annabelle!"

"You said... you didn't... want me..." I choked out and he chuckled once.

"I don't... but since your mother isn't here to act with Rosie... I guess you'll do..." He turned and walked out and collapsed on his bed. I curled up in the corner and cried. If Momma was here she would comfort me, or even Jacob. Jacob. He never left my mind. He was probably looking for the train.

It was still pouring with rain when the door of the carriage opened. I sniffled and sat up straight. I stood slowly and went to the curtain. Jacob stood with a knife in his hand and I walked around to expose myself.

"J-Jacob..." I whispered and he spun around to see me. He looked over me as I looked over him. He had cuts all over his face and he was drenched. He turned to my father and stalked towards him slowly. I gasped quietly. He was going to kill him. I shook my head and Jacob looked at me the whole time.

"Please," I mouthed and he sighed before he pulled the knife away. He looked at me as he walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, I had to find him. I snuck out of the carriage as Dad was still passed out on his bed. I was worrying about Momma. Where was she? Was she still alive? I couldn't think about that right now. I found Jacob asleep in his and Walter's carriage and I shook him softly.

"Jacob..." I whispered and he jumped. "It's okay... It's just me..." He looked at me wearily.

"W-Where... Where are Walter and Camel...?"

"After we jumped the train last night... Daddy went crazy. He had Blackie red lighting men al night. Wade and Brady hit soft ground. They found Walter and Camel. They had hit the rocks, they didn't make it..." I watched Jacob's face of pain and my heart ached from him. "Jacob I'm so sorry..." I whispered and he took a deep breath. "Wade and Brady are going to take August down, I'm not sure how, but you have to get out of here... Dad is making me take Momma's place in the show... I have no idea where she is or what happened to her..." My voice started to shake and Jacob took my hand.

"I'll stay hidden 'till the madden aye starts, then I'll make my way to town... There's gotta be a, a church or something..."

"There is..." I nodded and he continued.

"You do the spec and when the show starts... Come and meet me... August won't know you're gone until the second act... So we'll get a head start..." We heard yelling from outside and I knew the show was about to start.

"I have to go..." I whispered and he touched my cheek.

"Bella, just promise me you'll come... Or I'll come back for you, I swear it..." I nodded and leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you..." I whispered before I got up and walked towards Rosie's tent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and children of all ages! Welcome the stars of the Benzini Brothers most spectacular show on Earth!" Daddy yelled, dressed in his ring leader outfit. I was outside the tent, dressed in one of Momma's costumes, sitting on Rosie's shoulders. I was really nervous.

"O-Okay Rosie... Please go easy on me. I'm a little scared and I have to go meet Jacob in one piece..." I whispered to her and she reached up to touch me with her trunk. I giggled softly as she started to move. I lurched forward and gasped.

"Rosie!" I hissed and she made a noise that sounded like a laugh. I huffed, broadened my shoulders and smiled widely. The crowd erupted in applause and I waved to them, just like Momma. The band was playing as they lead us around the big top. I smiled and waved to all the children as Rosie rose on her hind legs. I held on tightly and turned to see the cats coming through an opening in the big top. One of the cats had scared Rosie and I gasped. All the animals from the other tent had come in and the crowd was screaming ad attempting to get out as fast as they could.

"BELLA!" I heard Jacob's voice through the noise of the crowd. I searched for him and found him pushing through the crowd. Suddenly Dad jumped at him with the bull hook and tackled him to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

I screamed and climbed off Rosie. The crowd was fading slowly, the animals still running throughout them. I ran towards Dad and Jacob and picked up the bull hook. I swung as hard as I could and he stopped hitting Jacob. I took a step back as Dad turned his face of anger towards me. I dropped the bull hook and sprinted towards Rosie. I attempted to dive underneath her, but Dad grabbed my leg and dragged me out again. I screamed and struggled. I caught a glimpse of Jacob staggering to his knees, but Earl punched him and he fell again. Dad pushed me onto the ground and pushed the bull hook on my neck. I couldn't breath and I struggled beneath his hold. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. This was it. I was done. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I gasped for air and watched my father's evil face above me. I caught a glimpse of Rosie's trunk and suddenly it whipped past the back of my father's head. His face went mask-less and he fell to the floor. I gasped for air as I saw blood stream from my father's neck and I staggered to sit up. Jacob was lying on the ground, his face covered in blood and gashes. I saw Earl pull out a knife and took a step towards Jacob.

"NO!" I screamed as Wade and Brady took Earl out. They dragged him out and Jacob got to his feet. I did too and ran into his awaiting arms. He hugged me tightly as I cried into his shirt.

"Shh, you're safe now... I promise..." He whispered into my hair. I sniffled and looked up at him.

"We should get you cleaned up..." I said and wiped my nose. He chuckled lightly and put his arm around my waist before he took me out of the tent.

"I found your mother..." He confessed and I looked up at his face.

"You did?! How? Where is she?!" I asked quickly and he sighed.

"Barbara..." I made a noise of disgust and he rolled his eyes. "Baby I know you don't like her..."

"She was teasing me about you Jacob!" I said and he rubbed my arm.

"Well she tracked her down and she's in the hospital in town... I don't know how she's doing, but it looks like we've got a little family going on." We looked up to see Rosie and Queenie following us. I smiled and he took me to the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital soon afterwards and my heart lurched forward. It wasn't a big hospital and I was concerned that maybe Momma wasn't here. I held Jacob's hand tightly as we spoke to the lady in charge.

"Marlena isn't doing as well as we hoped," she confessed and Jacob squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath.

"Can we see her?" Jacob asked. The nurse turned to look at me.

"Of course.. she's been asking for you for a long time..." She smiled softly and lead us to the long room full of numerous beds. All the patients looked severely injured and my heart ached for all of them. I spotted Momma in a bed, bruises covering her body. She had cuts on her face and arms and her eyes were closed. The nurse left us with her and I sat on the chair while Jacob stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders.

"M-Momma?" I whispered softly and she opened her eyes slowly...


	19. Chapter 19

"B-Bella-Boo..." She whispered and took my hand. I sniffled and she stroked my hand.

"Hi Momma..." I whispered. Jacob leaned down to kiss my cheek and I put my hand over his on my shoulder.

"I-I see August d-didn't red-light y-you Jacob..." She chuckled lightly, then cringed. "B-But what h-happened to your f-face?" Jacob sighed.

"Earl hit me a couple of times... I'm fine..." Jacob said and I took a deep breath. "He hurt Bella..."

"W-What did h-he do?" Momma asked painfully.

"He made her take part in the show and tried to strangle her... But Rosie saved her..." Jacob explained and Momma smiled.

"I-I knew she w-would come in h-handy..." She said and I chuckled lightly.

"Momma what did he do to you?" I asked shakily. Momma took a deep breath and Jacob rubbed my shoulders.

"H-He stabbed m-me... and b-beat me..." I gasped and covered my mouth. Tears streamed down my cheeks and Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

"Where did he stab you?" Jacob asked and I braced myself.

"Through my c-chest..." She whispered, watching me carefully. "T-The nurse d-doesn't know h-how long I have..." I shook my head.

"N-No..." I whispered shakily, my tears streaming. Jacob cuddled me and I cried. I was going to lose her... There was nothing I could do to help her. The nurse came and said it was time to go. Jacob pulled me out of the room and took me to a hotel. I curled up on the bed and the events of today hit me. I'd lost my father and could possibly lose my mother. I cried into the pillow and Jacob lay beside me, trying to comfort me.

"Do you need anything?" He asked softly after a couple of hours. I'd calmed down a little and I shook my head a little.

"I'm okay..." I whispered and he knelt beside the bed at my level.

"Bella I'm worried about you..." He confessed and I took a deep breath. He reached to take my hand and I closed my eyes. "I love you..." He whispered and I opened my eyes again. I'd never heard him say it before and I smiled softly.

"I love you too..." I whispered back to him and he smiled too. I sat up and Jacob looked up at me from the floor. "Well... What are we going to do?" I asked and he moved to sit with me on the bed.

"Well, we should start our plan..." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Jacob I can't leave my Mum..." I said and he sighed.

"I know Baby... We'll stay here until she's better..." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you Jacob..." I kissed his lips softly. He kissed my cheek again and looked into my eyes.

"One more thing..." He said and I looked at him, confused.

"And what's that?" I asked. He smiled softly and caressed my cheek.

"Marry me..." My eyes widened at his 'one more thing'...


	20. Chapter 20

I stared at him in shock. Did I hear correctly? Did he want to... marry me? I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yes.." I whispered and he grinned widely.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes..." I chuckled and he pulled me up into his arms.

"I love you Bella..." He told me and I smiled.

"I love you too Jacob..." I told him and he kissed me. He sat me back on the bed and sighed.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you though..." I smiled.

"It's fine... I don't mind Jacob..." I said and he smiled.

"Zawsze tak doskonały Bella..." He said and I huffed.

"You know I can't understand what you're saying right?" I said and he laughed freely.

"I know Baby... Which is why it's so much more fun..." He smiled and went to the window. "So... Ethica soon?" I smiled and nodded.

"It sounds good Jacob..." I said and he smiled at me.

"Shall we go see your mother tomorrow? Give her the good news?" I grinned widely.

"I'd like that... It might make her feel better." He turned to me fully and came to sit on the bed with me. He smiled as an idea popped into his head.

"I have an idea..." He told me and I watched him as he pulled his dog tag from around his neck. He put it around my neck and I looked at the two tags that were on there. One had the name 'Grace' and one had 'Edward' on it. I could only assume they were his parents names and I smiled.

"Jacob I... I can't take this from you..." I whispered and he touched my face.

"Bella, this is a temporary ring until I get the money to buy you one..."

"But this means a lot to you..."

"I want you to have it..." I took a deep breath.

"Well I love it... Thank you..." I kissed his cheek and he pulled me to his chest.

Jacob had taken whatever money we had to buy some food. I was sitting in the bathroom of our hotel room and I stood up to look in the mirror. My eyes were a tired blue and my hair was tangled and unwashed. I decided a shower would do the trick. I started the water and got in to let the warm water run over my body. I smiled to myself and took this time to reflect. I was going to be married to Jacob. My evil father was gone and my precious mother was fighting for her life. The circus had gone belly up and we had no work. Jacob and I were going to Ethica and he would take his final. We would try to get into Ringling and work with them. I sighed. Was I forgetting something? I felt like I was. Rosie and Queenie were safe. I looked over myself and then it hit me. I was late. I froze as this sunk in. How was I going to tell Jacob? What would he say? Would he leave me? This thought scared me and I turned the water off and went to get dressed. I curled up on the bed and salvaged what I had left. I was going to lose Jacob and Momma and I had no more family. I would be on my own with a baby.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob's voice and the door open. I sniffled and looked up from the pillow. "Baby what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..." I whispered and turned away. I felt Jacob sit on the bed behind me and he put his hand on my hip.

"Don't lie to me Annabelle... What's wrong?" I sniffled and turned my face into the pillow. I mumbled into the pillow and he chuckled lightly.

"What was that?" He asked. I did it again and he flipped me so I was facing him.

"Again?" I took a deep breath and decided it was time...

"I'm late..." I whispered and he stared at me. I watched his green eyes fill with numerous emotions that I wasn't sure of...


	21. Chapter 21

"I-I'm sorry what?" He asked softly. I knew this wasn't going to go down well.

"I-I'm... P-Pregnant... J-Jacob..." I said shakily and he stood up. He started to pace and I curled up into a ball. "You can leave me... Y-You don't have to s-stay..." I whispered through my tears and Jacob stopped.

"Annabelle... You think that just because this has happened that I'm going to leave you?" He said and I looked up at him.

"Well... Yes..." I said and he pulled me up so I was sitting up.

"Bella I would never leave you... We're going to get married anyway... It doesn't matter..." I sniffled and he wiped my tears. "I love you... That's all that matters..." I smiled.

"I-I love you too..." I whispered and he kissed me.

"Kocham Cię na zawsze..." I pouted childishly.

"You know that's not fair!" I complained and he laughed.

"Don't worry... I'll teach you one day... Now let's go tell your mother..."

We walked back to the hospital after Jacob had cleaned himself up. The same nurse greeted us.

"I'm sorry... Mrs Rosenbluth isn't able to have visitors..."

"What do you mean?" I asked and Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist.

"She's well..."

"She's what?!" I almost yelled.

"Bella..." Jacob warned softly and I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry we didn't contact you..." Jacob gasped and shook his head.

"No... Don't say it..." He said and the nurse looked at him.

"I'm sorry..." She said and turned away. She walked down the hall and I turned to Jacob.

"What was she talking about?" I asked him and he looked at me, tears in his eyes.

"Bella I..." He whispered and everything fell into my place. Momma was dead. I screamed and fell to my knees. The water works started and everyone around me stopped. Jacob bundled me up in his arms and carried me out, me sobbing loudly. I knew this was probably embarrassing for him, but this was something that I could only express through these actions. I could feel his chest heaving and I knew he was crying along with me. We got to a bus stop and he sat in the shelter. He curled me up against him and hugged me tightly.

"B-Baby... I'm so sorry..." He whispered shakily into my hair and I continued to cry as a bus pulled up at the stop. I stood up and he looked at me worriedly. He stood up too and wrapped his arm around me before we boarded the bus.

"Where to Kid?" The driver asked and I looked up at him. He was a small, chubby man with a thick black and grey moustache. His hazel eyes looked through his rounded glasses and his knuckly hands gripped the large steering wheel as he looked through the holey glass at us.

"Ethica sir..." Jacob answered. The driver took a deep breath and looked at the clock.

"That's gonna be a fair bit Kid... Money I don't think you have..."

"I'll do anything... I just need to get her out of here..."

"Give me her and I'll let you ride for free..." I gasped and he smiled at me. "She's a pretty lady..."

"She's mine.." Jacob almost growled and pushed me behind him. The driver sighed.

"Then that'll be a hundred..." He grunted in disappointment. Jacob tossed him a couple of notes and he huffed before he gestured for us go through. Jacob huffed and pulled me towards the back of the bus. I held onto Jacob tightly as he found us a seat and I curled up beside him.

"I'm sorry about that Bella..." I leaned up to kiss him softly before I snuggled back into him. I sniffled and he wrapped his arms around me. "We'll be okay... I promise..." He whispered and I fell asleep in his beautiful arms. My soon to be husband...


	22. Chapter 22

We arrived in Ethica about a day later. I slept most of the way and Jacob stroked my hair and kissed me occasionally. I hadn't spoken to anyone in days and this worried Jacob. He did anything he could to make me talk, laugh or even smile. Jacob had found us a cheap hotel for us to stay in while he took his final. He was reluctant to leave me all alone while I was pregnant and hurt, but he had to do it. He left early and wouldn't be home 'till late. I found some money in his jacket and decided to buy some clothes for our baby.

"Hello Miss, how may I help you?" The man asked politely as I walked into a clothing store down the road.

"I um... I'm looking for baby clothes..." I whispered and he smiled. He pointed to a rack with lots of baby jumpsuits. I looked down at my stomach and couldn't believe there was a little baby in there. I was still thin, but in six months, I'd be noticeably pregnant. I smiled widely and looked through the clothes.

"I can only afford one now Baby, but when Daddy and I get money, we'll buy you whatever you want... Okay?" I patted my stomach and look around to see all the other customers staring at me like I was a crazy person. I flushed and picked out a plain purple jumpsuit and took it up to the counter. I just skidded over the payment line and I sighed. I preyed that we would be able to get into Ringling, we really needed the money. I walked back to the hotel and sit on the bed. I haven't eaten in a long time and I an starving, my poor baby too. I walked to the window and spied a bakery across the road. Just as I turned for the door, Jacob came in, a smile plastered across his face.

"Hey," I smiled at him and he came over to hug my tightly and kiss me tenderly.

"I passed Baby..." I gasped and hugged him around the neck.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" I beamed and he smiled.

"Thank you Love... Now we just have to wait for a couple of a days until my licence comes..." He leaned down to kiss my stomach, before he went to put his jacket over the chair. "Hungry Baby?" He asked and I smiled, he knew me so well! I nodded and he chuckled. "Come on, we'll go eat." He took my hand and took me across to the bakery. We bought a loaf of bread and went to the grocery store next door to get some jam. We went back to the hotel and made ourselves jam sandwiches. Now all we had to do was wait...


	23. Chapter 23

It was a couple of days later when Jacob's license came in. We were quick to get on a bus to the closest Ringling show. I held Jacob's hand as we walked towards the carriages.

"Hey! Whatcha doin' 'round here? Show ain't startin' 'till tonight..." A man shouted at us.

"We're looking for the Ringling Brothers..." I said. The man smirked at me and reached to take my hand.

"Well what's a pretty woman like you doin' 'round trains? The name's Harvey... And you are?"

"Annabelle Jankowski... And this is my husband Jacob..." I saw Jacob's eyes widen as I took on his last name, but he soon redeemed himself and wrapped his arms around me. Harvey stepped back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well... Whatcha doin' here?" He asked, his mood changed.

"We're here to join the circus." Jacob said and Harvey scoffed.

"Good luck with that Kid... You just lookin' for the money? To keep your wife with you? Baby you'd do better with me that him.. Trust me..." He smiled and me and I growled.

"I'm not just some toy that you can steal Harvey... Leave. Me. Alone..." He backed off and walked towards the train. I took a deep breath and pulled Jacob towards the back of the train. Jacob squeezed my hand as I knocked on the door and a large man opened the door.

"Who are you?" He grunted and I looked up at him. He reminded my of Earl, he was as big as Earl and most likely had the same job, but he had blonde hair and different clothes, they were almost more... presentable.

"We would like to see the Ringling Brothers please..." I said and he laughed.

"Well you have to be real important to see them..." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm Annabelle... I used to work on Benzini Brothers..." I informed him and he gasped.

"Oh... Oh I'm sorry... I didn't..."

"Garry! Who is it?!" A male voice called from inside and Garry panicked. He pulled us both up into the carriage and lead us to a meals carriage. It was very fancy, much fancier than ours used to be. There was a round table that had five men sitting around it. They were all engrossed in their food except for two men, they looked at Jacob and I as if they had been expecting us, which of course they'd been expecting me for a long time. Unbeknown to Jacob, the Ringling brothers had had their eye on me for a long time... They had asked my father numerous times if I would join them, but my father was no all for that idea, but maybe now it would work. I took Jacob towards the two men, Harrison and Tyson Ringling...


	24. Chapter 24

"Annabelle Rosenbluth..." Harrison stood and shook my hand. Him and his brother looked exactly alike; brown hair, pale skin, hazel eyes...

"Hello Harrison..." I smiled at him and he licked his teeth.

"Surprise visit Miss Rosenbluth..." Tyson stood up as well.

"Yeah..." I chuckled lightly. Tyson looked at Jacob, who had his arm wrapped securely around my waist.

"Who's your friend Anna?" Tyson asked and Jacob took a deep breath.

"Jacob Jankowski... Annabelle's fiancée..." He informed them and they both smiled. They all exchanged had shakes and Harrison sighed.

"Please join us..." He waved towards the table and two men fled quickly, leaving two open seats. Jacob and I sat down, Jacob taking my hand underneath the table.

"So, how's your father Annabelle? Still hateful towards us?" Harrison and Tyson both laughed and I took a deep breath.

"Well... I..." I tried to say, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"August is dead..." Jacob said, his voice husky. Tyson and Harrison exchanged a worried look then both looked at me.

"We are terribly sorry Anna, but I'm sure your mother will look after you right?" I took a deep shaky breath and shook my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Tyson whispered and I lay my head on Jacob's shoulder. He kissed my hair and Tyson smiled.

"Well what do you do Jacob?" Harrison asked and Jacob shifted.

"I'm a vet... I just got my licence yesterday..."

"Hmmm... An educated man... And young Anna is a performer?" He asked and I nodded.

"But um... I'm pregnant..." I whispered and they nodded.

"We figured as much... We assume you would like to join us?" Tyson asked and I nodded.

"Please? We need the money and somewhere to stay!" I said and Harrison smiled.

"Of course Anna... You know we've wanted you to be part of our family for a long time..." I grinned and Jacob smiled widely.

"Thank you so much..." Jacob said and Tyson nodded.

"It's our pleasure, now... Let's show you to your carriage..." Harrison suggested and everyone stood up. The brothers lead us through a couple of carriages to a very familiar carriage. It took me a minute to figure out, but then it hit me... Our old house carriage from Benzini! I smiled and looked at everything. Everything was here; our bed, the furniture, the liquor, our clothes including extras for Jacob, all the costumes and Queenie was lounging in a little doggie bed. I gasped and called Queenie over, she recognised me and jumped up. She ran to me and I patted her frantically. Jacob rubbed my back and smiled widely,

"We got a lot of things from Benzini..." Tyson explained and I stood up, hugging them both.

"Thank you so much..." I whispered and they smiled.

"Our pleasure Anna," Tyson smiled.

"We'll leave you two to get settled in... Then we have something to show you..." They both left and Jacob went to sit on the bed.

"Well Baby... We made it..." He smiled and I went to sit on his lap.

"We did... Thank you..." I whispered to him and he smiled.

"What for Love?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Everything..." I said and he laughed before I kissed him...


	25. Chapter 25

After we got settled, Tyson and Harrison took us to a carriage closer to the middle of the train. Jacob gripped my hand as the sun set slowly in the distance. This carriage also looked familiar, our old circus name scrawled across the side in faded paint. Tyson jumped up and pulled out the key to the lock.

"Are you ready? Anna you and this..." He patted the door, "Will be out star attraction... She might need a clean up, found her all roughed up Jacob, you mind?"

"Not at all..." Jacob smiled and rubbed my back. Harrison grinned.

"We'd like you to meet... Our Elephant..." Tyson slid the door open and I gasped. Right there, in the middle of that Benzini carriage, stood Rosie... I jumped up and hugged her trunk. She made a sound of glee and picked me up with her trunk. I hugged her tightly and I heard Jacob jump up with me.

"Long time no see Rosie..." Jacob laughed and I smiled.

"It... It's really her!" I said and Jacob smiled widely.

"It is Baby..." He said and Rosie put me down.

"So what do you say? You and Rosie?" Tyson asked and I nodded frantically.

"Perfect!" Harrison grinned and jumped out of the carriage to stand next to Tyson and Garry, who was glaring and Jacob and I.

"The train is leaving in half an hour, you know the deal..." Tyson explained and him and his brother left. Garry jumped up into the carriage.

"Hey Jankowski, there's a vet's kit two carriages 'long..." Garry said and Jacob smiled.

"Thanks Garry..." Jacob said before he kissed me and left the carriage. Garry smirked at me before he took a step towards me.

"Annabelle... I been waitin' for ya to come 'ere for a long time..." I took a step away, but he kept stalking towards me.

"Garry... I'm married and I'm having a baby... No..." I told him sternly.

"Oh Hun, you know I can't leave ya when you're so... Amazin'..." I walked into Rosie and she wrapped her trunk around me. I gasped as she picked me up and put me on her shoulders. I held on tightly as she reared up and Gary panicked, falling out of the carriage and running away. Jacob walked back in and raised an eyebrow up at me.

"Um... How did you get up there Love?" He asked as he set down the kit on the floor. I giggled softly and Jacob shook his head.

"I'm really glad you're happy Baby, but just remember... There's two of you now..." I put my hand on my stomach and smiled. This little baby was going to be the most perfect thing in the world and I would love him or her more than anything... And my Jacob.

"Jacob when are we getting married?" I asked and Jacob chuckled as he examined Rosie's feet.

"Whenever you want Love..." He said and I grinned.

"As soon as possible!" I giggled and he chuckled.

"As soon as I get money and buy you a ring, we'll get married I promise..." He smiled up at me.

"I love you Jacob..." I swung back and forth on Rosie's shoulder like a little girl. He chuckled.

"I love you too Baby..." He laughed and I tried to get down. "Hey... Careful..." He warned and I slipped. I felt myself fall and I squeezed my eyes closed...


	26. Chapter 26

I screamed and Jacob's arms caught me. I was breathing heavily as Jacob hid his face in my hair.

"Annabelle... Never, EVER do that to me again..." Jacob almost growled and I took a deep breath.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." I whispered and he hugged me close.

"Shh... I'm here baby... You're safe... You're both safe..." He whispered and carried me out of the carriage. He carried me to our carriage and lay me on the bed. I sat up as he sat beside me and I saw him watch me carefully. I grabbed the pillow and hugged it tightly.

"I'm going to be a bad mother..." I whispered.

"Baby..." He said softly.

"I'm going to be a bad parent like my father..." He took my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Annabelle... Don't you dare ever compare yourself to your father. Your father was a sick, twisted man... You are not and never will be anything like him... I promise you," He whispered to me and I sighed.

"Really? You don't see any of me in him?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You're beautiful like your mother was... None of your father..." I took a deep breath.

"Thank you... I wish Momma was here..." I whispered and he hugged me tightly.

"She's always with you Baby..." He told me. I smiled.

"Wise old Jacob..." I said and he laughed.

"That's me..." He kissed my hair. "I wonder what our baby will be..." He wondered aloud and I lay back on the bed. He put his hand on my stomach and I smiled.

"Human hopefully... Unless there's something you're not telling me..." I smiled and he laughed.

"I'm not hiding anything Baby... We have a perfect life... Let's start living it..." He kissed me and I snuggled into him.

"I love you..." I whispered and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Baby... Forever..." I smiled up at him. My perfect Jacob.


	27. Chapter 27

"Bella baby, I don't know about this…" Jacob called from the ground. It had been seven months since we had joined Ringling. I was eight months pregnant with our beautiful baby and I was getting excited. Jacob and I hadn't spoken about names yet, but we had plenty of time for that.

We were lucky to be part of such a generous circus family now. They had organised a wedding for Jacob and I and we were very thankful. We got married in the big top and they paid for the priest, rings and everything! I wore one of Momma's white dresses from the closet in the carriage; I had to have a piece of her there at my wedding.

"Oh Jacob! Calm down Love!" I told him as he held the ladder.

"Darling the baby could come any time now and you're on top of an elephant!" He said and I sighed, climbing down the ladder and Jacob smiled. "Much better… Now I can look at you properly.." I giggled and put my hand on my belly. I was huge! Garry climbed up into the carriage and smirked.

"Well there they are… The love birds…" I sighed angrily.

"Garry please don't ruin this…" I said and he chuckled.

"What? This fake thing ya got goin' on…" Jacob moved in front of me.

"Why don't you leave Garry?" Jacob almost growled and Garry chuckled.

"You make me…" He challenged and Jacob pushed him out of the carriage. I climbed down after them.

"Leave my Bella alone…" Jacob told him sternly and I put my hands on my stomach.

"She should 'ave been mine! If you hadn't come and messed everything up!" He yelled and I heard something moving behind us. I turned and saw the train moving slowly and I panicked.

"Guys…" I squeaked, but I was ignored.

"Well I'm sorry… But she's mine now!" Jacob said and I groaned.

"Guys!" I tried again, but they both kept glowering at each other.

"Maybe if you hadn't done college and your parent's hadn't died, you wouldn't 'ave messed my life up!" Jacob groaned and crossed his arms over my chest. I turned to see the train completely gone and I screamed, falling to my knees. Jacob spun around and knelt beside me.

"Bella! What's going on Love?!" He put his hands on my face and I sobbed.

"See if she was with me… She wouldn't be screamin' and cryin' like this…" Garry said.

"Shut it Garry!" Jacob yelled at him and then turned back to me. "Baby what's wrong?"

"L-Look!" I screamed at him and he looked past me and gasped. He cursed under his breath and turned to glare at Garry. I staggered to my feet, my temper boiling.

"This is all your fault!" I screamed at him and he took a step back.

"Now Bella…" He tried to say.

"Don't. Call. Me. THAT! You think you can talk to MY husband that way?!" I yelled at him and he stalked backwards.

"Bella…"

"No… Don't…" I growled and stalked into the trees…


	28. Chapter 28

I sat against a tree, rubbing my belly. We were out in the middle of nowhere and could potentially be out here forever. That would be a horrible place to raise a child. I sobbed more at the thought as Jacob came through the trees. He knelt in front of me and took my hands.

"T-This i-is all my f-fault!" I sobbed and he shook his head.

"No Baby… It's not your fault… It's Garry's…" He said and I sniffled.

"I-I g-guess…" I whispered and he kissed my forehead.

"I'll get you home I promise…"

"T-The baby!" I yelled and freaked out.

"Shh… Baby will be fine…" He helped me up and took me back to a clearing he had found. Garry was sitting on a log, a fire blaring. It was dark by now and the wind was chilly. Jacob took me over to the fire and sat me down. Garry was drawing in the dirt and Jacob sat on the log behind me, massaging my shoulders. I lay back against him and smiled softly. He kissed my hair and hugged me to him. I heard Garry huff angrily and I smiled wider. Suddenly there was a pain in my pelvis and I lurched forward. I gasped and Jacob moved with me.

"What's wrong Baby?" His voice full of worry. I gasped in pain and Jacob moved in front of me. "Bella!"

"B-Baby…" I whispered breathlessly. Jacob's eyes widened and Garry looked at us.

"Well don't just sit there! Do something!" Jacob yelled as a contraction hit. I screamed and lurched forward. Garry jumped up.

"Jus' know I'm doin' this for 'er!" Garry ran into the trees as my contraction stopped. I was breathing heavily and Jacob moved to kneel in front of me. He took my hands and looked into my eyes.

"I will get you back to that train Baby… I promise…" He whispered and I looked at him.

"O-Okay…" I gasped. He took my hands and I rocked back and forth, worried for the birth of my baby…


	29. Chapter 29

Garry still wasn't back and it had been hours. These contractions were killing me! Jacob held my hand tightly every contraction and soothed me in Polish.

"To jest w porządku kochanie, trzymaj się ..." He whispered as I breathed heavily.

"I-I don't think I can do this…" I whispered breathlessly. Jacob looked at me, his eyes full of surprise and fear.

"No Baby… You can do this…" He told me.

"I can't Jacob!" I yelled at him as Garry ran through the trees with Harrison and Tyson.

"Annabelle! Jacob!" Tyson yelled as they ran towards us.

"Oh thank God!" I yelled as they reached us. "Where did you find them?"

"They're set up in the next town…" Garry informed us and Jacob smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me off the ground. We followed Tyler and Harry to their set up and I sighed a sigh of relief. I was taken into the house carriage and a doctor was called…

I lay, weak in the bed. It had been hours and hours or labour and we'd finally welcomed our little baby into the world. The doctor had taken our baby away to the closest hospital and he was supposed to be back soon. Jacob sat beside me, holding my hand firmly and I looked at him, sweating.

"Do you think our baby will be okay?" I whispered and Jacob stroked my hand with his thumb.

"Baby please stop stressing, our Baby will be just fine." I smiled softly, then gasped. We hadn't thought about names!"

"Bella what's wrong?!" He asked.

"Jacob! We don't have names!" I said and Jacob relaxed.

"Well…" I tried to say, but our doctor walked in with our baby.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Jankowski.. You have a beautiful baby girl…" He said and I smiled. Tears welled up in my eyes as the doctor handed me our baby. I held her in the cradle of my arms and I felt amazing.


	30. Chapter 30

My beautiful baby girl cooed in my arms. She had Jacob's pretty eyes and my hair. I looked at Jacob and he was so engrossed in her.

"She's beautiful…" He whispered and I smiled. He really did want our baby, and I smiled widely.

"I think we should call our baby Marlena Grace…" I smiled and he looked up at me. He smiled widely and leaned up to kiss me.

"I love it… And I love her… And you…" I smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you too Baby…" I looked down at our little Marlena and I saw a little of my mother in her. I was wishing that I had met Jacob's parents to see them and know where the unfamiliar looks and traits came from. I'm sure Grace had been beautiful and Edward was loving like Jacob… I looked down at the two tags around my neck and smiled. Marlena fell asleep in my arms and I handed her to Jacob. He cradled her and smiled. He would be a perfect Daddy for Marley. He rocked her softly and hummed a pretty lullaby. I smiled and watched the love.

It had been six months and Marlena was growing up. She was crawling around the circus, playing with Rosie and Queenie and she was Jacob's little girl. Marlena and I were Jacob's pride and joy and no one could hurt us without Jacob having something to say. Jacob was teaching me to speak Polish and Marley had picked up a couple of words herself.

"Daddy!" She squealed as Jacob cleaned Rosie with the hose. Marley was sitting near the bucket of soapy water, patting Queenie.

"Yes my darling girl?" He called back.

"Where Momma?" She asked as she struggled to stand up, using the bucket for support. I was standing at the carriage with Tyson and Harrison.

"You're daughter really is a looker…" Tyson commented and I smiled.

"Thank you…She looks a lot like Jacob…" I said as I looked at them.

"Water Daddy!" Marley said and Jacob briefly squirted her with water. I rolled my eyes as she giggled.

"She's pretty like you Bella…" Harrison said and I smiled at him.

"Aww thank you Harry…" He smiled and Jacob came over with Marley.

"We're a little wet…" He chuckled and Marley reached for me. I pulled her to my chest and she cuddled into me.

"Momma…" She whispered.

"I'm here Love…" I kissed her hair and Jacob wrapped his arms around us.

"Annabelle!" I heard a voice yell and I spun around to see Garry running towards us. I sighed as he reached us. "Letter for you!" I wrapped one arm around Marlena before I opened the letter…

Dear Annabelle Rosenbluth,

Greetings from New York. I know my husband and I have never met you or your father, but we would like to come and take part in a life we gave away. Please contact us, we would love to meet you.

-Elizabeth and James Hartley

"Who's it from Baby?" Jacob asked as he lay his chin against my shoulder.

"I don't… Oh!" I gasped as the names hit me in the face. I couldn't believe I didn't realise it before! This letter was from… Momma's biological parents…


	31. Chapter 31

I stared at the letter, shock covering my face.

"Momma?" Marley asked and looked up at me. Jacob read the note and gasped.

"T-They're alive?" He whispered and I nodded stiffly. "They obviously know about me…" I said and took a deep breath.

"Bella?" Jacob asked and I looked up at him. "What happened?"

"W-Well… They gave Momma up when she was a baby. They left her under a seat on a train! They just expect me to welcome them with open arms after what they did?! And I have absolutely no idea how they know about me! Dad and Momma never told anyone outside the circus!" I said and Jacob took my face in his hands.

"Baby, we should meet them… It might be good to have a piece of you mother here with us…" He said and I sighed.

"You always know how to talk me into things…" I grumbled and carried Marley inside to write a reply letter. I sat Marlena on the bed and Jacob came in. He knelt beside the bed and Marley crawled to him.

"Daddy!" She said happily and Jacob picked her up. I sat down at the desk and scrawled my letter across the paper.

"Hello Lovely Girl…" Jacob said happily and Marly giggled. "She has your laugh Baby…" Jacob told me and I smiled.

"You think?" I asked, my eyes on the paper.

"I do… She's so amazing…" Marley huffed and puffed.

"Momma!" She said and I looked up to see her reaching for me. I turned and opened my arms for her. She snuggled into my chest and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Jacob put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my hair as I got back to my letter.

The letter was sent and I got a reply, they were going to come to our New York show. It was hard to believe that my mother's parents were on the other side of the room. The show was over and Jacob, Marlena were in my tent. I sat in the canvas chair as Jacob and Marley played on the floor. Jacob had bought Marley a little toy elephant and she named it Bella, even though Jacob had suggested it.

"Czy uważasz, że Mama jest dość Love?" Jacob asked and Marley smiled, understanding every word.

"Tak!" She answered in her musical voice and I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny you two…" I said and Marley grinned at me.

"Hello little Star…" Tyson said to Marley as he walked into the tent. Marley smiled Jacob's smile up at him and Jacob smiled too.

"Hello Tyson… Seen our visitors?" Jacob asked and Tyson nodded.

"They are on their way… Garry was just showing them around." I huffed and Marley giggled.

"Momma!" She said happily and Jacob watched her with careful, fatherly eyes. There was a knock on the tent and I looked up to see Garry standing in the doorway with a couple standing behind him. The lady was so pretty, just like Momma. She had short blonde hair and hazel eyes, a thin build and had Momma's stance. The man had Momma's blue eyes and had bronze hair like mine. He was tall and muscular and I smiled.

"Annabelle and Jacob… Meet Elizabeth and James…" I stood up in my flowing pink dress and went to shake both of their hands.

"Hello…" I smiled and Elizabeth smiled widely at me.

"It's lovely to meet you Annabelle… And who is this?" She looked at Jacob and he picked up Marley and came over to us.

"This is my husband Jacob… And our daughter Marlena…" I smiled as Jacob greeted them. Marley hid nervously in Jacob's neck and I patted her back.

"Wow, she is very pretty… You named her after your mother?" I nodded nervously. How was I going to tell them that their daughter was dead?

"Speaking of, where is our beautiful daughter?" James asked and Jacob wrapped his arm around me. I looked up at him and Tyson took a deep breath.

"She passed away…" I whispered and they all looked at me.

"I-I'm sorry… W-What?" Elizabeth asked and tears welled up in my eyes.

"I-I…" I said shakily and Jacob pulled me to his chest. I sobbed into his chest and I heard Elizabeth sob too.

"Oh no!" She almost screamed and Marley put her tiny hand on in my hair.

"M-Momma otay?" She whispered shakily and Jacob kissed my hair.

"Momma's sad Baby…" He told her and she sniffled lightly.

"Poor Momma…" She whispered and I looked up at them. Jacob kissed me and I sniffled.


	32. Chapter 32

I sat on the floor with Marley. We were in the house carriage and Elizabeth and James were in the guest carriage beside us. Jacob was lounging on the bed and Marley was playing with Bella the elephant. She made little elephant noises and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Momma?" Marlena asked and I touched her face.

"Yes love?" I said and she crawled over to my lap.

"Daddy say Momma miss her Momma…" She looked up at me and Jacob sat up. I nodded softly and Marley hugged me. "It otay Momma…" I kissed her hair.

"Thank you love…" I whispered. Jacob moved to kneel beside us and wrapped his arms around us. I snuggled into him. "I love you…" I whispered and he kissed my hair.

"I love you too Baby… Forever…" I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me. "I am the luckiest man alive."

"And why is that?" I asked with a chuckled and he laughed too.

"I have the most perfect wife and daughter on the face of this Earth." I blushed a little and Jacob kissed both of my cheeks.

"How do you think they are?" I whispered and Jacob knew I was talking about Elizabeth and James.

"I don't think they're taking it well…" He confessed and I sighed.

"They probably hate me…"

"Hey…" He looked me in the eyes, "No one hates you… Neither death was your fault okay?" I nodded and Marley snuggled into my chest. She yawned softly then blinked up at me.

"Daddy…" She whispered and Jacob looked down at her.

"Right here Marles…" He said softly and she touched his face.

"Kocham Cię mama i tata," she whispered and I looked at Jacob, who was smiling.

"What did she say?" I asked. Jacob chuckled lightly.

"She said she loved us…" He said and I smiled.

"Awww…" I looked down at her and she looked at me tiredly. "How do I say it back?"

"My też cię kocham," He whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"My też cię kocham…" I said to her and she smiled, yawned and closed her eyes. She was snoring softly and I stood up, taking her to lay her in her crib. I went back to curl up next to Jacob and he pulled the covers over us. I snuggled into his chest as I heard Elizabeth's crying start again…


	33. Chapter 33

We were sitting in the meals tent, Marley sitting in an old high chair, me feeding her. Elizabeth and James had finally come out of their carriage and were speaking to us; they never left each other's side though, which we understood.

"So how long have you and Annabelle been together?" James asked as they sat across the table from us.

"I think about, a year?" Jacob looked at me and I nodded.

"I think so…" I said as Marley played with Bella the elephant. I spooned her breakfast into her mouth and she smiled.

"Oh that's wonderful…" Elizabeth said and I smiled.

"So Annabelle tells us you're Polish Jacob?" James looked at him.

"I am… My parents moved us here after the depression got too bad in Poland."

"Oh very interesting… Did you grow up in the circus Annabelle?" Elizabeth asked and I nodded.

"Um yeah… My parents had me around three years after they met and got married…" I explained.

"So how old are you Bella?" She asked again.

"Twenty-one…" I confessed and Jacob smiled.

"So it should be your birthday soon right?" Jacob asked and I looked up at him.

"Maybe…" I said and turned back to Marley.

"When is it?" He asked and I ignored him. I didn't want everyone to make a big deal out of my birthday! "Annabelle…" He warned and I huffed.

"I'm not telling you…" I said in a childish tone and Jacob put his chin on my shoulder.

"Will you tell me Baby?" He whispered and I looked to see him pouting. I sighed and he chuckled lightly. "You know you want to!"

"Fine! It's next week!" I gave in and he grinned.

"Thank you!" He got up and walked out of the tent. I groaned and Marley giggled.


	34. Chapter 34

It was Friday, the day of my birthday and I was still asleep in bed.

"Bella…" I heard Jacob whisper and I stirred.

"Time to get up Momma!" Marley said as she jumped on the bed. I woke up and saw Jacob and Marley sitting on the bed.

"Hello you two…" I chuckled and Jacob leaned over to kiss me.

"Happy Birthday Beautiful…" He whispered and I smiled.

"Happy Birthday Momma!" Marley giggled.

"Thank you, but I don't want today to be made into a big deal…" I groaned and Jacob smiled.

"I have no control over what happens today…" He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"I swear Jacob…"

"Oh hush you!" He laughed and Marley giggled.

"Hush Momma!" She laughed and Jacob and I both laughed.

"It's time for your surprise…" Jacob whispered and I looked at him.

"I told you…"

"Come on…"

"No peeking…" Marley warned as Jacob carried her and covered my eyes at the same time. I sighed as they lead me to some unknown place. I heard soft whispers as we entered a shaded area.

"Ready Babe?" Jacob whispered and I sighed.

"No…" I grumbled as my eyes were uncovered. I blinked a couple of times before I could see.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone yelled and I smiled. Everyone was here. Elizabeth, James, the whole circus, Momma, Rosie, Queenie… Wait… MOMMA?! I gasped and I couldn't believe my eyes. Jacob grinned at my side and Marley clapped.

"M-Momma?" I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes.

"It's really her Baby…" Jacob said as Momma came over to us.

"Momma…" I cried as she hugged me.

"My beautiful girl…" She whispered in her soothing voice. I sobbed into her chest. "Happy Birthday Darling."

"Y-You're alive…" I said as Jacob rubbed my back.

"I sent Jacob a letter not long after you left… I thought maybe it was better if you moved on, but Jacob told me you weren't handling it well… So here I am…"

"B-But they told us…"

"I asked the nurse to tell you that…" I looked up at her.

"I'm glad you're here…" She smiled and kisses my forehead.

"And she's staying…" Tyson said from behind us.

"R-Really?" Tyson nodded and I hugged him briefly. "Thank you so much…"

"You're welcome Bella…" He answered and Jacob brought Marley over to us.

"Momma… This is our daughter… Marlena…" She gasped as Marley hid in Jacob's chest.

"She's beautiful darling…" I smiled widely. My mother was home…


End file.
